


new horizons

by sonosuke



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonosuke/pseuds/sonosuke
Summary: light can't sleeptakes place during the yotsuba arc





	new horizons

The bed creaks beneath him as he sits up. Breath leaves him, wrist aches against cold metal.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Typing ceases as dull black eyes peer at him from behind a MacBook. 

"Yeah..." Light drawls. "Do you ever sleep...?"

The tapping of keys continues. "Sometimes," L says, flatly.

Tufts of brown obscure his face as he rests his head against his knee, plush duvet wrapping him. Lashes bat his cheeks in slow blinks.

"I think I'd fall asleep easier if you slept with me..." He elaborates, "The light from the screen and your typing are just..."

"Annoying?" L interjects.

"No, no... Well, yeah. A little," he admits.

They're quiet long enough with L continuing to tap at the keys for Light to wonder if he's said anything at all, but L's screen dims and his laptop's closed with a light snap. Light's eyes readjust to the darkness. Moonlight seeps through the curtains, spilling onto the duvet. The bed creaks under new weight, chains clinking.

"So... you'll sleep?" Light gently questions.

L sighs as he tucks himself into bed, glancing up at Light before settling his stare onto the ceiling. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. That's all."

Light slides under the duvet, laying on his side. They're quiet. Light rests his eyes.

The bed creaks. Light opens his eyes again and a pair stare back.

"... What are you doing, Ryuzaki?"

"Do you think it's too intimate?"

"What..?"

"This arrangement... I could have Watari prepare a room with separate beds for us. If you'd like," he offers.

"It's fine... No matter where I sleep, you'll bother me." He rolls over.

"I see..." L shifts. "I'm sorry," he says.

Light considers this and looks over his shoulder.

"What for?"

L breathes in such a way it could've been a laugh. "Bothering you."

"Really?" He can't help but ask.

"Yes... it's not my intention. I don't spend much time with people for obvious reasons, especially not in close quarters. I'm not sure what the proper etiquette is."

"... To be fair, I don't think there's particular etiquette for surveilling a guy you've handcuffed yourself to 24/7. It wouldn't suit your style, either." He rests his arms behind his head and yawns. "Most people just wouldn't do..." He lifts his cuffed wrist, "this..."

L observes as Light drops his hand back to the mattress. "Well, you're right about that. I do a lot of things most people wouldn't."

"Yeah, no kidding," he laughs.

"But don't you?"

Light's brows furrow with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Miss Amane. You two are dating, right? But you said so yourself it's completely one-sided on her part. You admitted even that her belief that you are soulmates is entirely her own and not reciprocated." L breathes deeply. "I almost pity her." Turns his head to look at Light. "You don't intend to use her dedication to you to further the investigation. So why are you with her?"

"That's a really personal question."

"Too personal?"

Light contemplates. "Mm... I don't know. Why I'm dating her, I mean. But I've never really liked any woman I've dated. Lots of people are like that. Casual daters."

"You consider yourself a casual dater?"

"I guess... What's with these questions?"

"Just curious." Long bangs obscure his eyes as he looks back to the ceiling.

"Does this have to do with the investigation?"

"Would you believe me if I said it didn't?"

"I guess not. You don't tell the truth too much. And you're usually setting me up for some kind of trap when you go on like this."

L's mouth curves into a smile. "Very observant of you."

"Well, I'm not too bad with observations," Light allows.

"Quite right. You're very cunning," L goads.

"I like to think so," accepts the praise.

"Clever, good-looking, popular. More than competent with just about everything you pick up."

"Alright, alright..." Light waves a hand. "You're just embarrassing me now."

"But I'm being honest," L protests.

"Oh, what a shocker."

L laughs gently.

Light smiles, resting his elbow against the bed, cheek in hand, and looking L up and down.

"What's with you, Ryuzaki? You're acting weird."

The one questioned turns to him. "Are you bothered?"

"Well, no..."

"Do you like sharing a bed?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Well... I am a detective."

Light laughs a touch, "Yeah, no doubt about that."

They're quiet. The earliest birds chirp their songs, but Light can hardly mind.

L turns to face him, said something, he's sure. His mouth moved and his perfect white teeth in his soft smile... Ah.

"What?"

"I said... you're cute."

"Oh... Are you okay?" It's all he can think to say.

"Mhm... glad I came to bed."

"Well... You were supposed to sleep..."

"So were you," L's quick to retort.

"Oh yeah..." Light studies his lips. "Ryuzaki..."

"Hm?"

Light’s quiet a moment, then speaks. "We should sleep..."

"Right, it's already four:twent-" and Light's kissed him, and L's never kissed anyone before but he's quick to reciprocate, though can't for long before Light pulls back, and Light doesn't know what he's thinking, but he doesn't want to think about it, especially not when L's reconnected their lips and he runs his hand through L's hair and Light's never had a kiss this long, a kiss that felt so good, a kiss he never wanted to end, but he does to breathe for just a moment, to look at L's face and his half-lidded eyes and the circles under them are dark and his cheekbones are high and defined and Light traces the edges of his face and no one's said anything and Light thinks well, that's just fine. Their bodies are close and Light doesn't know who moved first but their legs are intertwined and... nothing’s ever felt so good before.

They’re quiet. Just feeling one another in every sense of the word.

“You know,” breaks the silence, “I don’t have any dating experience… but I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to like the person you’re dating.”

For a moment, Light says nothing. Just rests his head in the crook of L’s neck.

“Yeah… You’re right.”


End file.
